In recent years, the ecological problems raised by the widespread use of certain insecticides, in particular halogenated aromatics such as DDT, have initiated the search for more specific methods of destroying insect pests, which, if they do not entirely eliminate the use of such harmful insecticides as pesticides, at least considerably cut down on the area in which they are broadcast. One mode which has been found of great interest in recent years has been the use of sex attractants or pheromones to attract either the male or the female of a particular species or a number of species to a particular and small location where they can be destroyed thereby interrupting the breeding cycle and cutting down the number of such pests in the next season. One technique employed for this purpose is to isolate either the male or the female pheromone and insert it into an insect trap which is then located in the area which it is desired to protect from a particular species of moth or other insect. The vapor from the trap attracts the insects into the trap where they are either held or killed, thus removing them from the general populace. Another mode which has been found of great interest has been the use of sex attractants or pheromones by permeating the air over the infested area for mating disruption.